tyrianfandomcom-20200215-history
Treachery/Script
Torm MISSION BRIEFING FLUX 0473 Javi Gencore Security Chief We have been monitoring some unusual freighter shipments between the derelict planet of Gyges and the capital planet of Torm. Both planets are marked on your Navigation Screen. Insight into these shipments may give us a clue to the whereabouts of Microsol's base of operations. First, set course for Torm and investigate. Then return to Deliani to report your findings and to await further instructions. You will be given a Gencore Hawk to fly for this mission and greater weapon clearance priority. Good luck! DELIANI TRANSMISSION FLUX 2894 Javi Some warnings about Torm. There are dragons there. Yes, dragons. These tree dragons enjoy feeding on metal and berillium ore of which your ship is built, so once awakened they'll munch you right out of the sky. The best weapon against them is a fire or flame based weapon. Also beware of space pirates who have made a number of secret bases there and can strike without warning. Their ships are usually camouflaged in shades of green and can be difficult to spot amongst Torm's thick jungles. Gyges TORM TRANSMISSION FLUX Dougan Well, well, well. Looks like you've gotten yourself into too much trouble, as usual. Torm is no place to be investigating for Microsol shipments. Hmm... perhaps the reason you've been tracked this far is because there was a homing device planted on your ship's undercarriage. Pretty high signal one, too. Don't worry. I removed it, but whoever has been sending you on these missions sounds like they have no idea what's going on. Microsol's activities are centered around Savara and the Stargate. I'd say you've been sent on a wild goose chase. Have a word with that Javi Onukala you mentioned. Ask for answers. DELIANI TRANSMISSION FLUX 02975 Javi I see you have investigated Torm without success. There HAS to be something there. Homing device? I know nothing about that, but I will run an investigation. We can't have people trying to murder our agents. Now... I have been receiving reports from the Ixmucane sector that something unusual is going on there. Your next mission will be to fly there and investigate. Please select anything you like from our supply stocks. DELIANI TRANSMISSION FLUX 02976 Javi Beware on this mission of rebels from the Mendivian C sector, near Ixmucane. These are human pirates who are aiding the Hazudra forces there led by a faction leader named Reid. Be careful in there or they'll destroy you, thinking you are a Microsol scout. Microsol is attempting to gain control of the Hazudra territory there, thus the rebel forces. But they will make no exceptions when it comes to an intruder. Asteroid City STARGATE TRANSMISSION FLUX 13619 ??? Your life is forfeit, human. We know of your plans to sweep the Tyrian sector and destroy all life. We are going to attack your fleet and obliterate your merciless ships until you are no longer a threat to us. Your only hope of escape is to call off the attack. Now. I will enjoy your destruction. DELIANI TRANSMISSION FLUX 23920 Javi We have been notified of a course change. You must immediately head for the Mendivian C sector and the home city of the rebel forces there. Obliterate them and return to us. They are threatening to overtake the sector. Be careful, Trent. You'll need all the firepower you can get. Soh Jin ASTEROID CITY TRANSMISSION 37238 Reid I am Reid, head of the rebel Mendivian and Anti Microsol league. We do not know why you have attacked. I would like an explanation. What?? WE are not the ones planning an attack against the sector for total domination. It is Microsol, stationed in Savara and ready to launch within the next 10 days! You have been tricked! Apparently you were deceived by Javi, who is a Hazudra traitor. He was stolen at birth and placed under holographic mind control by Microsol. The most we have been able to uncover about him is that he is apparently an infiltrator into Gencore Tech Alliance. You MUST return to Deliani and stop him! He is probably the means for Microsol to overthrow Gencore. Quickly.. restock your ship and head for Deliani before Javi has another chance to signal Microsol for the start of the attack! You may be able to reach them before they form a strategic defense. Cutscene Warning: Trajectory heading intercepts hydroponic labs surrounding station Gryphon. The hydroponic laboratories are not as heavily guarded and may allow easy access into the station. Two routes are available through the defenses. The first is on the outer rim of the station and will allow room for ships to attack. The second is, unfortunately, heavily guarded by automatic turrets. Botany DELIANI TRANSMISSION FLUX 83278 Javi I see you have discovered the truth. I was going to use you as a scout for the fleet before I had your brain scanned for knowledge of the Gravitium. Well, no matter. You have served your purpose. Our scientists have uncovered it's secrets and installed new engines into our fleet ships, giving them far more power to distribute to the weapon banks. The invasion will begin soon and you will have only a few precious days left before we execute you. You are being sent by tractor beam to the Impound Station at Gryphon, a little known and desolate edge of the sector where you will be unable to help your friends in the Asteroid City. Enjoy your last hours, Trent. Gryphon GRYPHON TRANSMISSION FLUX 02333 Vykromod Who do you think you are, you insignificant scum? Do you know what lies in store for you here? The entire Gryphon fleet is mobilized and ready to attack. Only one pirate has ever made it past our defenses. We killed him one month later. Playtime will not be interrupted by the likes of you. Final Cutscene First half of the sector wants you dead only because of what you know. Then, you seek help only to be suckered into a scheme by them to wipe out the other half of the sector. Third, when you learn about their plans, you're sent to prison! Now that you've blasted your way to freedom, just how free are you? There is an invasion at hand, and it looks like you're the only one who can stop it. Otherwise... There won't be anyplace left to hide. Category:Tyrian, the Game